The Wedding
by Lyora
Summary: <html><head></head>what happens when sakura runs away from her wedding? NaruSaku.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**thanks to planknojutsu for editing this oneshot. and for p96822 for giving me this idea *^***

**Disclaimer: i own nothing of this**

* * *

><p>It was his fault. He should have seen that coming, what was he hoping for exactly, that he will have this courage to come to her and confess?<p>

The moment he heard about it, he wanted to isolate himself from everyone. He wasn't ready to listen to any word anymore is heart felt heavier by the second, and he knew that he had to move on. It wasn't gonna do him any good.

his first step was to request a long mission. As soon as Tsunade saw him, she knew she couldn't change his mind. she let him go.

He was expected to come back after 6 weeks.

Her wedding was in 6 weeks.

He knew she will beat the shit out of him for not attending, but it would be worth it as long as she is happy.

_As long as she is happy._

—

At present time.

He was running will all his might.

"_She was looking for you_" Kakashi's voice was echoing in his mind.

"_She wasn't herself …_" Ino's words were shattering him inside.

He shouldn't have left her alone; he shouldn't have went on a mission. He hoped she still had feelings for him, even if it was a small little room in her heart. He was taking his chances.

He had no plans in what he will do when arriving _there._ All he could think of reaching his destination. As soon as possible.

Doors slammed open; he did not care a bit at the crowd's eyes all on him. He was searching for her. He saw Sasuke standing, but his Sakura-chan wasn't there… Did he come before the ceremony even happened?

Was he that early?

But he was sure he was late..

"I KNEW IT" he heard Ino shout.

"Naruto what're you doing here!" someone in the crowd jumped. Naruto was too numb to pay much attention.

"So it wasn't just a brotherly bond Naruto, hm?" Sai confessed.

His husky voice betrayed him, but he cleared his throat "Wh-Where is Sakura-chan?"

Before the whole rookie crew started daggering him with questions, Sakura's mom emerged from a sideroom with a fearsome expression on her face.

"Sakura… Sakura is gone!"

—

It was done. She was done.

Sakura wasn't crying, not a single tear.

It was worse.

She was trembling, her hands were shaking, her heart was pumping. She was clutching the white fabric of her dress—the pearl white dress which now had mud and soil covering the bottom of it.

Sakura was sitting under a tree, her hands covering her face. She was muttering incoherent words—why did she have to drag everything to this point? Why did she listen to her mother in the beginning?

It was always like this, it would start with not trusting her gut feelings, and it would end with horrible situations. Like this one, for example.

How could she have run away? How pathetic could she have been? Sasuke must have been so embarrassed. He was so nice to her. He loved her.

But she was just not right for him.

She loved him, she wouldn't lie to herself, but it wasn't the love where you want to stay with the person for the rest of your life. Definitely not that kind of love.

What annoyed her to the core was that she stretched things to this point.

She remembered the night he proposed, she told him she will think about it.

It only got worse when her mom found out that he had proposed; she kept making remarks like "_why are hesitating?_" "_He loves you._" And then she slowly began to offer frightening alternatives, like "_once people know you've rejected him, you'll have hard time finding someone, and then blind dates…_"

Only Ino saw what she was feeling during that time. She told her that it was her decision. The reassurances sounded weird coming from Ino. Ino had been her rival; they had both loved Sasuke when they were kids, but she knew that this rivalry had died long time ago.

Her fears only grew further when she kept thinking how things would go after rejecting him.

Ugh. She hated herself more than ever. The worst thing was how hard it would be to _see him_ after ditching him at their wedding. _Their wedding!_

What she had done have been totally out of her character. This wasn't her. This wasn't Haruno Sakura. But what had happened had happened. She couldn't go back and fix it. The idea of _her _trying to fix it sounded _wrong, _since it was entirely her fault. If she had just thought about it for a little bit before moving forward with the preparations. If she had just slowed down. But nooooo, the fact that he loved her made her feel that it was enough. If Sasuke loved her, it had to be right. Right? Even if her feelings weren't quite the same, it was still okay. Because Sasuke loved her.

You know, since_ he _doesn't love her anymore. Because _he_ left.

And since she had run from her own wedding, she might as well just leave the village. There was no way in hell she was facing anyone, especially Sasuke. Ugh, Sasuke! She shouldn't have done that to him! If she had just ended everything from the beginning—if she had done what her gut had told her—then none of this would have happened.

Sakura was in total chaos, and it was all her doing this time. She could either fix it, which she had no idea how to do, or she could run away and come back. Maybe in three months.

Yes, three months seem like a good amount of time for them to at least start to forget.

She slowly stood up, trying to find her balance in the duveteux dress. But then, as if on cue, she suddenly felt a distinct chakra heading her way. She held her breath, hearing only her heart thumping, and concealed her chakra. She slowly got up and then tried to run away as quickly as she could, but the damn dress was not helping at all. She still managed.

The chakra that she sensed seemed familiar, and when she recognized who it belonged to…

The last person she wanted to see was _him._

—

The moment he heard about her disappearance, he had dashed out of the hall and start looking for her,

He had thank Kami that he came, maybe she was kidnapped? But Sakura was strong and wouldn't be defeated easily.

Did she run away? He didn't want to think of that thought. It bothered him.

Why would she run away? She was marrying Sasuke, right? She liked the Uchihateme.

Right?

The blonde checked every place in the village and she was nowhere to be found… he He can't couldn't sense her chakra. _At all. _

He knew that girl was an expert on in hiding her chakra signature, but if she is_ was_ hiding it, it meant that she did run away. He began to feel the twist of a knife in his heart. The thought of not finding her was not something he wanted to think about. He had loved her ever since Kami knows when. The boy shook his head, clearing any doubtful thoughts, and directed all his energy toward finding her.

—

_"Naruto, wait" she pleaded._

_"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to come" he barely looked at her, yet he was smiling._

_"Huh?!"_

_" Of course I have have to come, did you expect that I wouldn't see you off?"_

_He gave a small laugh._

_"Naruto I have something to tell you" he didn't pay that much attention to what she was her saying._

_"I know. You have my blessing Sakura-chan" he didn't look at her, that knife sunked deeper in his heart, he took a deep breath._

_She must've known, he didn't want her to feel like she had hurt him or anything. He didn't want her to worry, he hoped his blessing would make her happy with him._

_"What?" She was surprised. What blessing? Was he already giving up? Was she too late?_

_"It's okay, I won't be long, I will be back to Konoha before you know it," he lied. He gave her his most reassuring smile and a thumbs up._

_it was his limit now;, though he can't say anything else while still looking into her emerald eyes. _

_Sasuke found his happiness in her, and he had known Sakura's feeling towards him for a long time. He would never place himself in the way of their happiness, even if his heart were the price of that. _

_He loved so much that her happiness was above his, and that was a fact. He had clung to the idea that maybe one day she would love him the way she loved Sasuke, but this thought was killing him slowly. _

_He had to settle for what reality had given him. He had to accept it. He should be happy to have met her at all. He should be happy to have her in his life the way he did now. And to him that was enough. It had to be._

_At some point he had hoped that she might like him more than a teammate. Her actions, her smiles, the fact that she stopped hitting him so hard… not to mention all those 'just-friends' dates that she had accepted willingly. _

_But that all went away when he heard that his best friend and crush were dating. _

_At first he thought he can handle it. He smiled it away, but his eyes said that he was hurting._

_When he'd first heard, he went to the Hokage mountain. He couldn't accept it, He thought that it must have been a coincidence. He must have misheard. He couldn't handle what his heart was feeling, he felt as if the world had collapsed on his shoulders. He felt as if someone had thrown a shuriken at his heartstrings. as if they had missed the aim, yet the damage was fatal. _

_He was lying on the ground, his arms covering his eyes. He took deep breaths. maybe then the pain would attenuate the slightest. That was a maybe._

_Sakura shouldn't see him in this state. Sasuke shouldn't see him in this state. No one should see him._

_His first action was to go to baa-chan and ask for a solo mission where he could busy his mind with something else. And now he was leaving, but here she was, making it so hard for him to forget about her._

_"It's okay, I won't be long, I will be back to Konoha before you know it" he lied._

_And he left. _

_Tsunade sent some ANBU to make sure Naruto didn't do anything reckless. _

_It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was the fact that his ability to keep himself to safe was questionable at best._

—

_And now Sakura was missing. He never should have gone on that mission. He never should have gone._

_He sat at the top of the Hokage Mountain and stating collecting natural energy. He would find her no matter what it took. _

—

Sakura was still desperately trying to escape from the approaching chakra signature.

Her wedding had already been a mistake today. Kami knows what was coming next.

Even in sage mood, it would still be hard for Naruto to find her; he was dismissing his fears,. He didn't want to lose her, especially not when his last moments with her had ended on such a negative note. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

Clutching the sides of her big white dress, Sakura jumped from one branch to another. Her hands were still trembling, and she needed to go further away. She couldn't stay here. Not after _running from her own wedding_. With that thought, her leg slipped. She immediately grabbed a branch, but her shaking arms let go involuntarily. The fall was high enough to have broken her ankle, especially with the shoes she was wearing. However, she managed to land safety. At least now she was in a safe distance away from everyone; now she could think in peace.

"Sakura, don't run" a voice came from the trees.

The runaway bride scanned her surroundings but saw no one. How the hell did he…

"I am in sage mode so I can feel your chakra even if you hide it" he said, seemingly knowing her thoughts. His voice was dead serious. It was the same tone he gave to his opponents.

The last person she wanted to see was _him_.

Meeting Naruto now was _worse_ than meeting Sasuke because he was the one. He was the reason behind her confused feelings.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Why are you here?" Her voice came out a bit shaky. "What do you want" she added.

"Go back" he ordered.

"Who are _you_ to say that?" '_since __**you**_ _left_'

"You're hurting him" 'like you hurt me'

"I am sorry, but I can't. It's selfish and arrogant but I can't. It's for the better that I leave now instead of living a lie with him"

"Why can't you? Sakura why can't you go to him, didn't you love him?" he said it in a monotone, void of nearly all emotion. Except she thought she heard a quiet tremble of fear to his voice.

She looked him, he was wearing his orange black outfit, it had little cuts, his eyes had a layer of orange on the sides, so he was in sage mode. She couldn't look him in they eye anymore and turned his gaze anywhere but his.

"Love?" She huffed quietly. "I don't know what love is anymore, but I am sure that I don't love him, not as someone who I would marry"

"Then why? Why did you say yes?"

"You know we haven't even kissed." She ignored his question.

He was silent.

"I've been stalling my feelings. I don't think I can go back. I must have caused him terrible pain. I don't deserve him, or you." The last part came out more quietly, almost choked.

He still didn't say a word.

"Let's go back" he held out his arm for her to hold.

She hesitated for a second, then finally took his arm.

—

Everyone was looking at them. Despite all of the drama, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had made it somewhere alone.

Sasuke was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, thinking about the situation they were in, and Sakura is next to him, her left hand holding her right arm nervously.

The situation was utterly awkward.

Then Naruto started to chuckle—it was _so_ awkward—and Sakura looked at him, wanting to scold him. But all she could do was laugh as well, at the audacity of _him_ laughing. Sasuke smiled, soon they were all laughing.

And then soon their laughs slowly died.

It was silent again.

Sakura took steps closer to the Uchiha prodigy. "I am sorry. For everything. For hurting you, for ruining your happy day, if I could do anythi-"

"Sakura," he interrupted. "It would be wrong to get married if you didn't love me," he said.

Naruto started laughing in the background.

Sakura glared at him.

"Dobe, you better shut up, you crashed my wedding"

"Its not like you were getting married!" He laughed even harder.

"Naruto why did you come back" she asked him severely, frustrated that he could _laugh_ at a situation like this. She looking him in the eye.

Naruto's laugh slowed into a chuckle. Sasuke looked ready to listen to his explanation, and Sakura waiting for his answer.

"Well.. err… I knew something like this happen, so I had to come back.. hehehe"

Sakura sighed, she knew there was another answer, but she decided to ask him later, when things had settled down.

"So how about we get some ramen" Naruto suddenly declared.

The whiskered blonde dragged them both to Ichiraku's, ignoring their protestation.

At the shop, Naruto was slurping miso ramen. On his right was Sakura, blowing on the ramen before taking a bite, while Sasuke was on his left, quietly eating his food.

Somewhere not far from they were sitting, Sai was sketching them, while Ino sighed. "I worked so hard in choosing the right dress, and now Sakura is eating ramen in it."

"Finally" Shikamaru mumbled.

"So much for the Uchiha wedding." Temari was next to him.

Back at the reception hall, Choji was eating the wedding cake. Kiba and Akamaru took occasional bites from the cake "Guess we won't know the new uchiha bride, we need to start a new bet again."

"When did Naruto return anyway?" said Shino.

"I KNEW SAKURA DIDN'T LIKE SASUKE" Lee shouted.

"Cut it down Lee, there's been enough drama for one day" Tenten shook her head.

And so the wedding didn't happen, Naruto is back and kami knows what will happen next.

This story is brought to you by: HatakeKakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: naruto belongs to kishi. **

* * *

><p>It has been a week and still the runaway bride topic was still the only thing people talked about in Konoha no Sato.<p>

Sakura came back to work three days later after the whole dramatic situation. At first she never thought that it would be THAT Big of a thing, that it will be the talk of the week.

Till she passed by some nurses

"_I knew she didn't love him_" Sakura gasped at what she heard, yet she covered her mouth quickly to listen to their conversation.

"_That day she stayed in the office for two hours to avoid him_"

"_Poor Sasuke-kun, he deserves better_"

She froze at those words. '_I DIDNT LOVE HIM? I love him ya know! Just not romantically_.'

'_And I stayed in the office cause I had paperwork. Sasuke just happen to STOP BY.'_

She wanted to defend her selfish actions, but what can she do? Sasuke was hurt, even if he didn't show it. and if she walked to them, to defend herself what can she say in her defense? Even after their talk it seems that Uchiha knew how to hide his emotions, he may never meet any other girls. This was her thought until she continued her eavesdropping.

"_Do you think it's too soon if I asked him out_" she heard one of the nurses talk

"_No! I was gonna ask him_"

"_Hell no! Me_"

The nurses started arguing over who is gonna ask him first. That was not new to Sakura.

She wasn't upset or anything, but now, everyone hates her. And all the girls are fighting over Sasuke, she wasn't upset, more like hating the situation she is in now.

1. Naruto have been avoiding her,

2. her mom isn't talk to her.

She is glad that her shishou is at least not teasing her about it, like Ino is.

* * *

><p>After her first day of work, she went straight to her parents' house. She remembered how her mom was so excited for her wedding, which made her feel terrible. She hoped she would talk to her.<p>

Her dad opened the door; he greeted her with a hug

"Welcome my flower, " as her father embraced her, "hi dad" she laughed. Her dad will always treat her like a five year old no matter what. She didn't notice her eyes starting to tear up. She held them back with a gulp. "Where is mom?" She asked.

"So you had enough of me?" her father frowned.

She laughed. "She won't talk to me, right?"

"How come! She's just upset that she won't get to see her grandchildren," he laughed

They sat in the living room, Sakura went to prepare some lemon rose tea her mother's favorite, as always, she added 2 sugar teaspoon for her dad while one brown sugar cube for her mom.

She placed the tray on the table and went to her mom's room with a cup in her hand. Her dad sat in the living room, sipping tea and watching the daily Konoha news, he didn't want to interrupt the talk that his wife and daughter will be having.

Sakura knocked the door softly three times, she was nervous, her hands were starting to shake, she held the cup with both of her hands so the warmth that emitted for the cup calmed her.

Her mother was more excited than Ino, the moment she heard the news that she was going to marry the Uchiha, she made a list for the wedding preparations.

Part of her stretching all of this was not to see her mom's disappointment and now she had not only disappointed her, but her made her depressed.

"Mom" she called.

She heard the bed sheets being moved, Sakura walked in, "mom can I talk to you?"

She heard nothing but her mom's breathing, she knew her mom was awake.

" I bought you some tea" she said with an optimistic smile.

No response.

She started to think her mother was really sleeping.

"Sakura" she called her, her voice was dry,

Sakura hurried to the bed, her mom rested in a sitting position, her face was pale,

"Mom I am sorry, I am soooo sorry" Sakura immediately said after she saw her mother colorless façade

"Oh no, don't apologize Sakura" her mother didn't look at her.

"It's my fault, I pressured you into this, I should have asked you if you loved him, you didn't did you?" her mother looked at her in grief.

Sakura place cup on the nightstand, and held her mother's hand,

"Mom, it was never your fault," she squeezed her hand to assure her that she shouldn't burden herself with anything.

"If anything, the fault was mine, you and dad have been nothing but supportive to my decisions, I did the most stupid thing and I regret it"

Her mother was about to say something, but Sakura interrupted her

"I know you will ask me what happened, and I came here to explain," Sakura sniffed.

"I thought that I loved him," she started, her voice was lenient

"I thought that if he loved me, everything would be fine, but when I wore the dress, and I saw the crowd and I recited the vows before the wedding, I couldn't do this, I knew that I didn't love him as much as he loved me" her tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I knew that I needed to end it, before I let him start a-a life where I am can't give him the love he deserves" her breath was shaking; she took a deep breath and wiped her tears, and smiled.

She didn't want her mother to feel guilty at all,

"Sakura, my darling" her mom brought her other hand to her daughter's cheeks,

"I should've known, I am your mother, after all, if I can't know what you're feeling then what kind of mother I am"

"The kind of mother that will know my engagement before I even tell you, yes, I know that you asked Ino"

"Why didn't you say anything" her mother took the cup in her hands and starting sipping, "ummm, too much sugar"

"Mom!" Sakura yelled.

"I know you ask Ino about everything, you even chose the dress without even considering what I chose" she added.

"You want me to let you wear that dress with the hideous bows!" She retorted taking another sip,

"It wasn't hideous!" Sakura groaned.

"On your next wedding remind me to give you your grandmother's dress, at least its better than that awful piece of clothing"

"Oh and you're planning my next wedding now" Sakura laughed in disbelief.

"So who is it?" changing the subject as she placed the empty cup on the table.

"Who is who" Sakura begin to worry,

"the guy that you love, dalring"

Sakura frowned. Now if her mother knew that she loves _him, _this will take another 180-degree turn.

"Oh now don't tell me you didn't leave the handsome Uchiha for no one, there has to be someone" she raised a brow.

Sakura growled. She was about to get up and leave this conversation.

"Okay okay ! I won't ask, but promise to tell me" her mother gave her a pleading look.

"Before anyone" Sakura smiled. She realized she just promised her mother that she would tell her first, and that a promise she needs to keep.

"Agreed" she smiled back.

Sakura and her mother were the same in personality, even though they were not that close, her mother always made sure that Sakura had everything, and interfering in Sakura's love life was something she felt she had to do, it wasn't _interfering_, she only set her up with a gentlemen once and Sakura was mad.

Mebuki Haruno made sure to know who's the guy that her daughter was in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 will be about narusaku so look forward to that :D<strong>

**sorry for not updating promised confession or 20 candy bars but i promise you to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've kept my promise. I update this week **

**If you're gonna ask about my other fics, I will update them very soon, its just university and stuff. And I have a wedding (my brother's) this week. **_**The irony.**_

**Disclaimer: not mine, kishi took it away from me and from everybody.**

* * *

><p>When Sakura settled everything with her mom, she bid her goodbyes after promising them thousand times to come and pass by this weekend.<p>

She headed home; it was almost ten, if she needed to reach her apartment before it strikes eleven she needed to put use to her ninja skills. And she did.

Once she reached her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and went to see what she had in the fridge to eat, there was some pancakes, two eggs and one half lemon and an orange juice.

She checked the freezer; to her luck there was strawberry ice cream.

The runway-ex-bride decided to take a warm bubble bath and then eat ice cream straight from the carton while watching TV. Her shift would start at 12noon and she can burn the ice cream she ate tomorrow morning at the training grounds.

She filled the tub with water, her clothes and stepped into the warm bubbly berry-scented warm tub.

She let a long sigh, it was so damn relaxing, her mind started thinking of things she didn't want to think about. Such as Ino's teasing and her shishou not commenting on the whole wedding unexpected results, she made a mental note to talk to it with her.

But most importantly, Naruto avoiding her.

He wasn't avoiding her; she just didn't see him for days.

Not ever since their meal at Ichiraku's which was after the wedding.

She lowered her body till he water met her chin.

What happened after we ate ramen, the three of team seven, what awkwardness that was there vanished, both of her teammates walked her to her house.

Her mind started going over some flashbacks, to the night he left, when she wanted to see him, she wanted to _tell_ him, that night he didn't allow her to say anything, she could've stopped him, punched him, shouted it out for him, yet that look he gave, It broke her. But her mind found substitutions, which later left her in doing rash decisions like running away from her own wedding.

Ugh how she hated thinking about it.

She decides to stay soak her body in the warm water for a few more minutes just to calm down and empty her mind from all the annoying thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning, She went to the training to grounds to find Sai. She guessed Naruto should be here too.<p>

"Hello Sai" she greeted him

"Hi" with his fake smile. He was pretending not to think of what happened recently, well, she couldn't blame him.

The smile still present in his face, his eyes, squinted a bit.

"Did you see Naruto?" She asked, after looking around for any sign of him.

"Well he just went somewhere, I am guessing to the ramen shop" still with the same face.

"Sai, what wrong with you?" she raised a brow, her hands on her hips. How she hated this fake smile of his.

"Nothing" with that same expression.

"Look, its okay, if you wanted to ask about the whole wedding thing" she sat on the ground, her elbows on her knees.

"I knew it" he blurted.

"Knew what?" she inquired.

"That your bond with Sasuke wasn't a romantic one"

"Well, if I knew that this before whole 'wedding' this whole chaos wouldn't have happened, I am so stupid" she sighed.

"You're not"

She was surprised by his words.

"You just don't see think clearly, a stupid bitch would be the best nickname" he contemplated for a second.

Sakura didn't flinch; she didn't beat the shit out of him. Because what he said was unfortunately true.

She continued doing her training, as if Sai wasn't there.

The ninja artist slowly left, primarily because he didn't to get hurt in the process of her training.

Sakura Haruno finished her training, she was extremely exhausted, her muscles were sore, but whatever pain her body had, it didn't match whatever pain she caused to her friends, or even the pain that rested in her heart.

She went to her apartment, took a shower and went to pay a visit to her best friend at the flower shop.

She stepped in, saw Ino behind the counter, and her whiskered blonde teammate?

"Hi Ino, Hi Naruto" She greeted them, as casual as she can be.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" Naruto said and wasn't even looking at her.

"Well hello to my runaway bride" another sarcastic comment from Ino for the umpteenth time after the whole—ugh, Sakura rolled her eyes, and took a look at the fresh flowers, a minute didn't even pass till she heard Naruto saying "Ja ne" and the door jingled as he left.

At first she didn't pay much attention, maybe he was at hurry or had to do something, but it started to irks her…

She was on her way to convenient store, she happen to pass by Ichiraku's, she wanted to say hi to him and check on how is he doing, and to see if he was really ignoring her.

She flipped the little curtains to greet him, but she saw him standing up, paying for his meal and leaving the shop. Just like that. He didn't even look at her

To her shocking self, she didn't have the time to call him by his name.

"Hello Sakura" Teuchi said

"Hi.." Her eyes were still fixated on Naruto's figure that faded with the darkness

"Do you wan-"

"What wrong with Naruto?" she told herself, but her words seemed to escape her mouth in a whisper.

"The boy have been this upset ever since his departure to his mission, no I think before that, when I ask him he would laugh it off but I know there is something, he didn't even notice that I added extra beef in his order" the owner answered.

Feelings that varied from sorrow, regret to anguish showered her. As if someone splashed a bucket of ice on her from head to toe.

She shook her head lightly, her hands still holding the fabric of the little entrance curtain of ichiraku, "thank you taichi" she said silently.

She went home, she even forgot to go to the convenience store and decided to go home instead. She walked aimlessly while her mind is busied with thoughts that haunted her mind, till she reached her apartment. She didn't even bothered to take off her shoes and sat on the couch.

It was no doubt that she had caused so much hurt to Naruto as much as she did to Sasuke

_No_, Naruto suffered worse.

She roughly shook her, her hands running through her pink hair.

'_I kept telling myself, that if he loved me that was enough, it was what I needed'_

But he comes along all _him_ and he stirred something I have held back, just when I when I followed my guts he shut me out, he gave me his _'blessing'_

"I-I hate this" Sakura wished she could get out of this traumatizing situation.

_Its him,_ I can't handle the fact that he won't talk to me, not even look at me.

I don't think I can live while he is ignoring me, this feels so wrong.

And the fact that I am regretting this now is even more agitating.

Sakura laid her head on the couch, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she didn't want to cry, she didn't deserve to cry.

Flashbacks of her scolding him when they were young came rushing in her mind, her confession that he didn't believe, the promise that was '_for a lifetime'_.

It hurt.

She couldn't talk to him, she didn't _dare._

* * *

><p><strong>No narusaku, probably next week? I am planning a naruto POV. And I want sakura's mother to be involved too. And I also want to mention a lot of ppl. Maybe jiraiya is alive here. Who knows. I also wanna write more about sasuke, <strong>

**Have you ever ran away from your own wedding?**

** It wouldn't hurt to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**currently working on an AU (my first AU) and its all about the Uchiha. (hint: obirin) **

so here it is chapter 4 :D

**Disclaimer: Naruto is ending because its belongs to Kishi.**

* * *

><p>If Sakura needed to solve things with Naruto, that will need to wait. Because to her, settling whatever is between her and Sasuke was more important.<p>

So immediately after her shift, she went grocery shopping and head to her apartment, she decided to make an apple pie. As a peace offering.

She placed all the ingredients, and followed the exact steps; the oven was on 15 minutes before, and the texture was perfect but she might have added more sugar, or was it salt…

Whatever mistake she did, the pie was burned. a big piece of coal.

Cherry tomatoes would work.

* * *

><p>It would be totally wrong if she talked to Naruto, why?<p>

He did not got ditched in his wedding, SASUKE did, and whatever reason Naruto got involved she will know eventually, either by asking him nicely or she had to use her fist.

Sauske was her friend, her teammate, Naruto and she had brought him back a year ago and the promise was fulfilled. Sasuke was freed from the hatred and the darkness that had consumed him, the moment he got back to the village, he said that it had never changed, it was nice to see him to his old self, maybe not wholly, but gradually he did came back.

Naruto helped him in getting along with everything, he had restored his home, and it was re-constructed with the help of some villagers and Tazuna, the bridge-builder from Land of Waves, wanted to return the favor for what have happened, since team 7 helped him and it was their first mission. At the very first no one wanted to help him, there was some rumors that this place was cursed and forbidden, but Naruto, Sakura and the rest of rookie nine helped burn the rumors down.

And soon people starting to accept him, not entirely but slowly.

Sakura started to pay him visits that started occasionally and soon became frequently.

It was then Sasuke asked her to stay with him, he asked her to move in with him, saying that he doesn't wanna go back to loneliness.

Before anything, the pink-haired kunoichi had discussed Ino about this and she told her to go for it.

_"You still have feeling for him right?" Ino's tone was serious, unlike her personality, as if she's trying to confirm something._

_"Y-yes why wouldn't I have feeling for Sasuke I mean you sure remember that we both had a huge crush on him" Sakura stuttered at first but her explanation supported her decision._

_"Yeah, but _I_ got over him" Ino folded her arms, it was simple as that, the blonde had no such feelings for him anymore, it was only a childhood crush, but she assumed Sakura had deeper feelings because he was her teammate? The blonde dismissed the matter._

Sakura was in front of his house, she took a deep breath and exhaled, this was her first step to fix her atrocious mistake. she straightened her posture and rang the doorbell.

She head the door jingles and open

"Hi" she said,

"Hi" he hardly even said it, his eyes went to her hands that was holding a bag of cherry tomatoes.

He let her into his house, she didn't dare to look at him, and this was their first encounter after the whole wedding, after the three of them ate at Ichiraku ramen,

"So you're here because...?" he said.

"I bought cherry tomatoes" she held up the bag, using her best effort to give him her best smile.

He doesn't say anything and takes the bag placing it in the fridge, then turns to her

"If you are here to apol-" he closes the fridge door

"I am here to settle things between us," she blurted out. She didn't want to hear his cold statements that made him all callous.

"There is nothing to settle Sakura" he replies.

"Well, to me there is" she insists.

She knows Sasuke won't talk to her, but she needs to settle this, they can't go each day ignoring what happened.

"What is it?" it was more like a demand than a question.

"Why did you propose, why did you want to start a relationship with me in the beginning?" she goes straight to the topic.

"Why did you say yes?" answer a question with a question?

But he was right, why did she say yes, when he offered her a life with him and then ran away when it was official.

"Because..."

He arched a brow, Sasuke knew that Sakura will eventually talk to him about the wedding, and since its time, she might as well explain her decisions before he does.

"I thought that since you loved me it was enough, I wasn't being true to myself, so I said yes because I thought your feelings were enough to make me happy" she said wobbly.

Her eyes were sad, she put a hand in her forehead and they run her hand through her long bangs "I didn't think of your feelings, all I cared about at the end was myself, I am sorry and I wish I can make it up for you" she pleaded.

Her thoughts ran back when she wore her heavy pearl-white dress, how her hands were shaking, her shoulder were stiff, how she told her mom she needs a moment alone, but it was an excuse to sneak out of the place.

She recalled how she ran swiftly, fast and unheard. thinking only about her feelings, herself, her own future. She felt sorry for him? Yes, but that didn't stop her from running away.

"I knew you were not ready, but I asked you, trusting your words. I knew there wouldn't be anyone coming near me, but you were the only girl I know, so I took a step knowing that both of us will be hurting in the process" his voice cut her train of memories.

"I wouldn't blame you." His voice was toneless.

Sakura was flabbergasted, Sasuke actually talk to her and she thought he wouldn't. He considered her the only closes female friend he had. She felt a pang in her heart, _how_ could she make this up for him.

But the question is,

"S-sasuke, I need to ask you a question," she said. Her expression was determined but her eyes were hesitated. Should she ask him?

There was a silence; Sasuke was looking away from her for only millisecond, he closed his eyes and looked back at her, his expression was entirely different, his eyes were back to the same shade of onyx that she knew.

To sasuke, he did expect things to go well, he knew something would happen eventually, he trusted her, and he knew that his feelings would grow after marriage, since they would both spend most of the time together, she was the closest female person he knew, since most of the female population in Konoha despised him.

"Did you love me?" she said, grasping the moment to ask the moment he looked at her.

Part of her wanted to slap her for asking this dumb question but she needed to know she needed to see how bad did she hurt him, how deep was the wound she made.

"I figured _you_ did" he stated.

Her mind went blank for a second. And then she blinked. Did he not love her? did he not see her differently than other girls?

And why was it kind of a... Relief?

"So I didn't love you and you didn't love me.." she said.. as if she was talking to herself.

Sasuke didn't say anything he only blinked.

"Do you know why he came back?" He asked, changing the entire subject.

"N-Naruto?! .. I didn't ask him yet, did he tell you why?"

'Naruto must've talked to Sasuke' Sakura thought.

"I haven't talk to him," Sasuke answered.

So he haven been not only avoiding her, but sasuke too! Something is wrong and she needed to find Naruto and talk to him.

Sakura then walked out of the Uchiha door, her head down with a smile that showed her relief, she exhaled a deep breath, and another thing was off her shoulders…

At the same time, our blonde whiskered ninja was on his way to pay a visit to his Uchiha friend and saw her stepping out of his best friend's house, his cheeks went uncontrollably pink at the sight of her cute smile, followed by a pang in his chest that reappeared for the umpteenth time, he should have left them alone.

He looks at her from afar, _'as long as she's happy_' the statement echoes in his head for the millionth time.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I write the next chapter about sasuke being entirely wrong about the konoha female population hating him or just jump to narusaku?<strong>

** You decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**good morning/afternoon/evening to who ever is reading this story. **

**1. i won't give up in writing narusaku f****ics.**

**2. both this story and 20 Candy Bars will have the best ending, i will make you cry from happiness.**

**3. look about promised confession, i will update it December.**

_**Disclaimer: this story belongs to kishi but he ruined it, so i am here to make it better.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"What are you doing here Dope?" said a certain Uchiha.

Our whiskered hero stood in front of the Uchiha door, what he saw last night broke him to pieces, he hardly got a wink of sleep but his mind came into a resolution, he cannot ignore his friends forever, for they would notice why he is upset and things would go awkward, and the last thing for Naruto is for things to go awkward, cause awkward will lead to problems that he will cause for them and he doesn't want to trouble them, he wished happiness for both of his friends.

"I came here to talk" Naruto said in a monotone.

Sasuke sighed, seemed like everyone came to talk… did he accidentally open a consoling therapy at his home?

"Yeah.." Sasuke left the door open and walked to his couch.

Naruto came in and closed the door behind him. it would be weird if he acted polite and sat on the couch to discuss any matter regarding his relationship with Sakura, so he did what he always did. He walked to the fridge and started to see if there is something to eat.

"I came here to congratulate you, since you and Sakura are back together" he took two cherry tomatoes from the box and went to the kitchen sink to wash them.

Sasuke raised a brow. All his doubts and suspicions became clear to him, he was right.

That line that Naruto just said confirmed all what Sasuke presumed, that asshole still have feelings for Sakura, it wouldn't be a problem now because he and Sakura are not together, he can now tell him that they are not a couple, but wouldn't it be more fun to tease him about it? To teach him a lesson or two about how to mask his feelings, not that he wanted Naruto to conceal his feelings all the time, but it wouldn't hurt to tease him about it.

"I am going" Sasuke declared.

Naruto raised his head "where?"

"A place, want to tag along?" he suggested, wearing his coat.

Naruto threw one of the cherry tomatoes at him; Sasuke caught it perfectly, and ate it. Naruto ate the other one and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was 6pm, Konoha streets were busy, even though it was November, people were getting ready for Christmas, the shimmering lights that are being hanged in some stores and shined the trees, people started to wear heavy clothes, the hot chocolate and sweet potato stands were opening… it was peaceful and calming yet you feel like you're missing out, or at least that what Naruto feel, things went fast, yet slow to where he stood, it felt perfect to him but that was only for a second, his heart was content but only for a second, he tried to grasp to that fulfilling feeling, but it was one of things that only happen at certain moments…like when you watch the sunrise but you can't watch it forever because the sun will come out fully and you will need to start your day.<p>

"Are you gonna come or not?" Sasuke glared at him, his teammate was spacing out and it was all written on his face.

Naruto nodded "hai" and they both entered The Barbecue Shop, not Sasuke's best place, but it was where the rest of the rookies always gathered, at the same time, in the same table, and lucky for both team seven members the whole rookie nine were there.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see man!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto switched to himself, and gave his trademark grin, they went and sat with the Kiba, Neji (yes neji is alive in this fanfic) who was drinking tea but was tempted to slap it at Kiba's face for his loud barking voice. Lee and Shino greeted them, Shikamaru knew something was off the moment Sasuke walked in with Naruto, while Chouji was pouring more spices on the pieces of meat before enjoying their taste, while Sai kept looking at Naruto and Sasuke, he was observing them, understanding more about their bond, while Shino wasn't surprised to see them.

They ordered their meals, Kiba kept talking about Akamaru's condition lately, Lee then mentioned to add Akamaru to his youthful training routine, Neji was discussing some jounin stuff with Shikamau while Chouji just ordered another plate of meat and Shino kept sipping his tea.

"So why did you some back? I heard that your mission would last three months?" Kiba asked, loudly mind you.

"Yeah. Why did you come back Naruto?" Lee said

"Was it because of the bond you two shared?" Sai added.

Everyone in the table looked at them, Naruto waved his hand "whaaat.. No I-"

"It's because of Sakura right?" it was more like a statement than a question in Chouji's state, since he was munching the pieces of meat. Sasuke smirked but hardly anyone noticed it.

The whole rookie went to silence for a minute, this was not the best topic to talk about. "So is anyone interested in ordering more tea? Since Naruto won't talk about his feelings?" Shino broke the silence.

"No, Shino, and I only came back be-because I had to talk to Baa-chan about something" Naruto explained.

"About what" it was Shikamaru who asked now

"Well, its an S-ranked mission so I can't talk about it" Naruto said using his best serious expression, it was a lie of course, he hoped they would buy it.

They actually did to his surprise, Lee nodded and Kiba kept saying something about how S-ranked missions seem to be scarce and so on and so forth.

The night continued with them talking and laughing about old memories, they ordered sake, but made sure Lee didn't take a sip. The night ended and they all went to their separated ways.

Before Sasuke could leave he stopped Naruto,

"For your information, Sakura and I are not together," Sasuke studied his expression; he could've sworn he say his features rise in shock mixed with joy.

Naruto was dumbfounded, what was his duck-ass-haired friend was saying exactly…

"Again?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes and sighed, a puff of white smoke appeared, "I am telling you that Sakura and I are not a couple, she came to me last night, she ended it, not that there was anything much to say"

"B-but Sakura loves you" still the shocked expression never left his face, his irises dilated in disbelief, his nose was almost red, his mouth was hanging in the air, so he didn't notice the powerful punch he received from friend.

"OWWW WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" his nose bled, he immediately placed a hand on his jaw, that fucking Uchiha might've broke it.

"You go to Sakura and ask her, and tell her to heal your face, I believe broke a tooth or two" Sasuke waved his hand shaking his hand from the powerful punch he sent to his friend's face and disappeared in the thin air.

Naruto kept his hand on his right cheek, with only two thoughts in his mind

_1. 'Sakura doesn't love Sasuke?' _

2. _'i will beat the shit out of his sharingan"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is all narusaku, I accept ideas for chapter 7. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishi, and that's ****why**** I am here to make things better.**

* * *

><p>It was freezing cold, the weather in Konoha started to drop, even thought it was just November and normally the temperature would only go down at the beginning of December, It wouldn't be a surprise if it snowed early this year.<p>

Naruto's hand clutched to his jaw, the throbbing pain was unbearable, he will punch that asshole Sasuke in the face to the point where he will need plastic surgery!

And what was about him going to Sakura so she can heal him? Was that Uchiha bastard insane? The last person he wants to see is she. It would be difficult and he needs to explain to her and she will need to explain to him, the barrier they've built up between each other became strong and unavoidable.

It was hard to believe that Sakura had _no feelings_ for Sasuke; Naruto had known that she loved him ever since the academy days, and it wouldn't make sense if she fall out of love.

"_She was looking for you_" Kakashi's voice echoing in his mind for the second time…

Kakashi-sensei had told him that before their departure…so he waited for her and so he did, their conversation wasn't his favorite. It left him in deep constant pain, whenever he thought he recovered, he would wake up next day and BAM! The first thing he would think of is her, and that would ruin his entire day.

He closed his eyes for a second to clear his thoughts, _okay_, if he assumed she never had feelings for Sasuke-teme, then why would she accept his proposal? And even if she is not in love with him, she must still have lingering feelings… or at least in love with someone else.

_Someone else…_

The last thing for him to see is for Sakura to end up with stranger.

Due the recent thought that formed in his mind, naruto couldn't think of ay solution but to meet her.

He _needed _to see her,

That was final for him, the idea of her being with someone else bugged him, no, it angered him. He needed to confront her, and stop whatever little games they were playing.

The blonde ninja, made his way to the hospital, it was 9pm so he hoped Sakura wasn't there. The orange scarf he was wearing was now covered in blood... Due the punch he received, he could feel Kurama's chakra aiding the injury. He reached the hospital, the nurses rushed him to the OR, it wasn't a serious surgery, just making everything in place, he hardly felt anything since the dose of anesthesia set him for a long night sleep.

* * *

><p><em>11:09pm, Konoha Hospital<em>

The pink haired medic made her way to the hospital, even though her shift started at 12 midnight, she favored graveyard shifts, they weren't that tiring as morning shifts and there wasn't so much work, she tapped the nurse office, informing them that she came early, in case they needed her for an emergency. Sakura went to check on the latest updates, she took the file of the patient in the recent hours, her eyes scanned some patients' names, condition…etc. her eyes notices an "Naru..." somewhere, hey eyes darted back at the familiar name, she read the it again "Naruto, Uzumaki"

'_What in the actual...'_

She checked the room number, closed the file, held it by her side and rapidly paced to the room, as quietly as she can.

The idiot just went into a surgery, what the in the name of hell did he got himself into?! His jaw was almost dislocated! She huffed, she hoped Kurama did some healing, actually she knew Kurama did heal him... Yet that wouldn't stop her from checking up on him.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the room, she heard the machine making a beeping sound, she stepped in to see him lying in bed, his hair was messier than normal, blonde tresses peaking out from every corner, she could hear his steady breathing, his jaw a patched up, she read his condition, it wasn't that bad, but it got her worried, she checked the VI that was attached to him, <em>good<em>. She checked his temperature, _also good_. Things were fine, for now at least.

She hasn't seen him in weeks, he has been avoiding her, and now he is here, in the hospital for god knows what reason.

She sat on the chair beside the bed, she looked at him, at his rising and falling chest, at his whiskers that she wanted to stroke but couldn't cause that might lead to him waking up from his peaceful slumber and then it would be hell awkward. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart, when she remembered all the hurtful thing she did to him, and she looks at him now, and all what's on her mind is how did he ever endured all the years being with someone like her?

Would it ever be the same between them? She was too late anyway… what was there to be the same?

The kunoichi then stood up, it was her shift now and she needed to finish her other rounds. Since she was doctor, she only had to checkup on the patients once and the nurses would take it from there, they would inform her if any thing happened.

* * *

><p>It was <em>2:29am<em>

And she it was the third time she entered Naruto's room, you know just to check up on him.

* * *

><p><em>2:44am <em>

It was the sixth time for her to enter his room, she needed to re-check everything, the nurses could've easily done that, but she took it as her job.

* * *

><p><em>3:08am<em>

She gave up and sat in his room, on the chair that was close to his bed. She didn't wanna leave him. She didn't want to, also she finished all her paper work, and since it was her graveyard shift, there was hardly any work to do, unless they have emergencies. However, the only emergency they have was a little boy, no older than five, who had a fever and he condition was stable now.

Sakura rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed at him, she felt content, and safe. It hurt that she can only feel this amazing feeling with him, she wished she had a time machine, to go back and fix all of her mistakes, or just one mistake.

If she had the confidence this wouldn't have happened, if she knew what she wanted this wouldn't have happened, if she was true to herself the situation wouldn't have reached to this extreme. Why was it so hard to fix things?

She covered her face with her hands, she was starting to have a headache, she felt beads of tears… when did she cry.. She wasn't allowed to cry. She wiped them with her sleeve and rested her head on the side of the bed.

* * *

><p><em>4:24am<em>

She opened her eyes, she could feel a faint headache throbbing painfully near her temples and she could smell the hospital sheets, she groaned, until it hit here, where she was.

_oh_ she knew _where_ she was, she wanted to slap herself, first was why did she sleep in her shift, second, why the hell she slept on Naruto's bed. She raised her head finally, and looked to see if he was asleep. It was a mistake to look at him, because he was looking back at her with half-grin. Since the other side of his face was drugged it was inevitable that he can't move his right cheek yet.

She didn't know if she should apologize or laugh.

Apologize. Yes, that was the best option.

"S-sorry, I think I accidentally slept here. Look I know its unprofessional from a do-" her head was bowed, avoiding his eyes.

She saw him pointing at something behind her.

"Wh-what?" she looked behind her there was nothing,., she looked back at him

He was gesturing at his throat and pointing at the object behind her and waving his hand...

_Oh!_

He can't talk yet!

"Oh yeah right!" She stood up and opened the drawer behind her and got a notebook and took a pen from her doctor uniform, and gave it to him.

He took it and started scribbling. Deeply concentrated and showed her the paper.

'_**Its okay Sakura-chan, but can you tell me why are you here?' **_even thought it sounded a bit unexpected from Naruto, the last thing he wanted to see, is her, he didn't want her to be worried and he felt he needed to talk but later. Not in his condition.

"First I am— I was here checking up on you, but I— sorry, but _you_ should explain to me what the hell happened to you" she bowed her head apologetically and then gave him her angry face.

She saw him writing something on the paper.

'_**its unfair sakura-chan, u get to talk and all i do is writing,,,,, so write somethin instead of saying it" **_

"Wha—hmm ok" she was gonna protest but agreed. Mostly because she didn't wanna be angry at him. She gave him a smile and took the notebook and the pen and started to write something. It was kinda fun actually.

"_**what happened to your cheek"**_ it was strange how she avoided the wall they had and just went back to normal.

"_**i wouldn't tell you :P" **_he wrote back

"Naruutooo!" she groaned.

He pointed at the notebook, telling her that there was no talking. She rolled her eyes and started to write something.

"_**Why are you avoiding me?"**_ her face was unyielding while writing and continued to use the expression when she showed him the paper and met his eyes. She almost wavered under his blue gaze but tried to stand serious so he would answer her.

"_**Why aren't you with sasuke?" **_he took the notebook and wrote back, he knew it was the wrong question, but if she want to discuss things right now then why not?

"What!" she blurted out.

He was gonna point to the notebook, "I know, I know" she took the paper and started to write.

"_**answer me first" **_she demanded.

"_**you first!" **_Naruto wrote.

"_**Naruto, i hate this, i hate that we dont talk anymore, i know you should be mad at me, but could we please **__**talk**__**, write in this case…and i am not with sasuke because i don't love him" **_she gave the paper.

"_**sakura-chan… why did you marry him then?" **_he took the paper,,

"_**naruto can i talk instead of writing this?" **_she wrote it.

"_**nope." **_

"Okay" she exhaled.

Sakura took the notebook and started to write. She was concentrated; she hoped Naruto didn't notice her hand shaking, because she reached the part in her explanation where it hurt.

Before she could hand him the paper, a nurse knocked the door and entered the room.

"S-sakura-san, we thought you left?"

"Huh?" she looked at her. _'Oh crap…'_

"No—no I didn't leave I was here with Naruto..." she stood up and placed the paper in her pocket.

Naruto frowned at her actions, she looked back at him "I am not finished I will give it to you late" and she exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next week! I will try to update 20CB tomorrow. I wrote a new fic called Uchiha Corporation, (its an Obirin and other shippings, its heavily based on a lot of things)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: this manga belongs to Kishi but mostly to SP.**

* * *

><p>She got out of the room, hands shaking, the paper was in her jacket pocket and it felt heavy just like the weight of her feelings, her head was bowed down while making a bee-line to her office, she entered and placed her hand on the edge of the table, took a deep breath and for a second her mind and vision went blank, she took a moment to process all what've happened.<p>

"What in the hell was she doing? Telling for Naruto about the truth. _Was she crazy?_ This was like adding water to the crumbling mud, and not that! She slept in his room, during her working hours! It was out of her nature to make such stupid mistakes; Sakura immediately took the paper out and threw it in the trashcan.

However her eyes kept fixated on the crumbled piece of paper, it was still readable, if someone were to walk in… She went to the trashcan and took the paper and ripped it into pieces. It might seem crazy but better safe than sorry. She just need to concentrate on going back as friends with Naruto.

She read the clock, there was another hour till her shift ends and Naruto would be discharged tomorrow either in the morning or afternoon, depends on his condition, she knew he hated the hospital breakfast, so if she wants to fix stuff with him, might as well start now.

The head medic changed her into her regular clothes and walked out of the hospital, It was a lovely morning, as everyone would say for such a lovely morning, the fresh air that recharged one's lung with life, the birds' chirping their song, the warm rays of sunlight peaking from the trees that were near the hospital warming her skin and the clear blue sky that was dotted with clouds, the streets were kinda empty, it was 5am people were just starting to wake up.

and that when it hit her; that had to wait another hour because Ichiraku's open at 6am.

* * *

><p>"F-for me?" Naruto's eyes were wide open.<p>

"Yes, Naruto-san," the nurse answered and started setting the table.

"From who?" he asked, who would send ramen as a breakfast?

"Sakura-san" she replied, placing the tissues and other stuff on the table, she placed the hot brewing miso ramen on his table, with chopsticks aside,

"Do you want anything else, Naruto-san?"

"Where is Sakura-chan?" he asked, as if it was something vital.

"Sh-she is busy now" Sakura actually told her that he will ask about her, and she should answer with 'busy'.

"Tell her to come here okay" he pleaded.

"Okay I will be sure to inform her" she smiled in assurance at him and left the room.

Naruto split his chopsticks and started to slurp his noodles, after taking two bites of the delicious Ichiraku noodles that sent jolt of energy to his body, suddenly and for the first time in his entire life he dropped his chopsticks, he didn't feel like eating ramen, as if his body didn't accept it, it felt odd; both of his hands rested on the sides of the table, slowly he felt the heaviness on his heart started to accumulate and let out a long sigh. He wasn't feeling well, and it wasn't something physical, it was something emotional, something in his heart.

Why was Sakura acting like this? Bringing him ramen, talking to him through papers, and sleeping next to him in the hospital, why would she smile so dearly after she got out of the Uchiha compound? Why was he feeling so left out, why was he feeling so distant. His little encounter with Sakura made his mind rowdy.

He shook his head, tossing all his thoughts away, he took back his chopsticks and slurped his ramen and relinquished in the spicy sweet flavor of his breakfast, even though it took his two bites to get back to his normal ramen-eating-addict-self.

* * *

><p>For the fourth time this day, he called the nurse to ask her about Sakura's whereabouts, and she would answer him the same thing <em>"Sakura-san is busy" <em>Naruto tried to sneak out of the room however the nurses would put him back, as if they knew he will escape… which explained why he couldn't meet her the whole day.

* * *

><p>The next day, the day where Naruto will be out of the hell hole, he received another bowl of Ichiraku ramen with a note, he was happy about the breakfast, since lunch and dinner yesterday at the hospital was awful, who eats this food anyway?<p>

He opens the note;

"_Meet me at the training grounds after you're out of the hospital._

_-Sakura" _

Keeping the note in his pocket, he silently ate his ramen, deep thought on his upcoming talk with Sakura-chan, she said she wasn't in love with him, but her actions would appear to erase her confession, the way she smiled after exiting his house, in the academy days, when they got him back, her visits to his house, didn't she want to be with him?

He would remember when he saw her, in the glorious white dress, she looked stunning, all the lingering fatigue in his body dissipated when he found her, yet a pang in his chest remained and it was a hole that slowly expanded, how come things turned out this way? He did everything he can to make her happy, why isn't she happy? But it wasn't about her, as much as he hated it, part of him was happy that she _didn't_ ended with his Uchiha teammate.

Naruto just realized that this was the first time he did more thinking while eating his favorite meal than he ever did.

The whiskered blonde ninja went to his apartment and took and shower and changed into a new set of clothes, heading to the training grounds, it was something was meant to happen anyway, talking to her, they were gonna face each other at some point.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to the training grounds, hands in his pockets, trying not to show any emotions that were occupying his heart, regret, fear and anger.<p>

she was standing by a tree, seeking shelter from the rays of the sun, her face turned to see him the moment she heard his footsteps crushing the grass, but he didn't, he looked at the trees beyond, expecting to hear her say anything, scolding him for being late or asking him about how he is feeling, he patiently waited but all he could hear is her breathe.

Unbeknown to him, she was feeling the same thing, yet her mind was blank as a sheet of white fresh paper; she did not know what to say, now that she called him to meet her, for a moment she forgot the purpose of this meeting.

"So you asked me to come here" Naruto broke the silence, he was looking down at his feet, it was uncomfortable being here, he couldn't deal with any more of this, it hurts much more, talking to her now felt like pushing a three ton metal gate using poor chakra reserve; hurtful and tiring.

There was a silence, Sakura didn't know to initiate this heavy conversation that they were about to have, it was devastating, but she _should;_ she should or this will go on forever, the barrier that was between the will only grow thicker if they didn't face each other.

"Where is the paper?" Naruto asked, his voice was husky and dried of emotion, his cold gaze was directed at her open greens, he squared his shoulders waiting for her response

"I threw it away" she simply confessed, his intense gaze felt like daggers. She looked at anything but him, she felt guilty.

"Why" he asked his tone was filled with sheer curiosity mixed with fear, his voice almost husky.

"I couldn't show it to you, I can't explain everything in one piece of paper, i am sorry." her hands were on her sides, her head shook slightly.

"Okay what do you wanna say?" he replied back, coldly, his tone deprive of sentiments

Sakura felt his cold retort, it only showed how great the pain she had caused to her teammate's heart,

"Naruto I am so sorry, I hurt your feelings, I hurt _you_, and I made you go through hell and I shouldn't,"

"You know…" Naruto whispered, interrupting her apology, not because he didn't want to hear it, but because he won't have the chance to say his true emotions again to her, so he needed to tell her, actually 99% of him wanted to forgive her, but this 1% suddenly gained more power than the remaining; because she needed to _know,_

His eyes went back to his feet; his lips quivered upwards, his dark ocean blue eyes filled with soft glow that indicated turmoil of emotion.

"Yeah well you hurt me, and you avoided me the entire day, the nurses kept making excuses, saying that you're busy but it was so obvious" he started, his gaze are slowly looking at the background of the place they're in.

Was he accusing her of avoiding him? did he have the right to? Because last time she checked the one who started this was … She knew she came her to apologies but things has to be clear,

"If we are gonna talk about avoidance, you avoided me too, and not just that, you left the village when we needed you, when Sasuke just settled in, you ran off to a long mission and you never came back until…" she stopped, knowing that she reached this line where she was still in the wrong.

"Why did you runaway? Didn't you love him, weren't we supposed to bring him back together and he's here now, why did you not go to him?" he suddenly started throwing questions like arrows, one by one, right in the dot. He felt like he was walking on eggshell, yet nothing was breaking.

"Because, I do _not_ hold any feelings for him, Naruto." she blurted out, for the second time, or was it the third?

"Then why did you say yes" he didn't wait for a second, this question came on an impulse, another shooting arrow.

"Because of _you_, you just left like that, it made me so confused, I wanted to see you…" she said, as if she suddenly found the path that connected to her heart and she was able to process her feelings into words.

"See me and then what!" his voice rose at the end of his blurting, his eyes looking at her carefully,

"I just wanted to see because we have unfinished things to deal with" she said what her heart said,

"What was unfinished?" he asked not only her, but it was also primarily for him to answer.

She didn't know actually, her heart didn't give her anything, it was for her mind to answer this time, but what was unfinished that haunted them?

"What is it? All I did was to make you happy, you wanna be with Sasuke? Be with him, perfect! And now you don't want him, what do you want Sakura?" whatever was coming out was managed under _no consideration,_ but it was true, what did she want? His eyes looked at her, as if she is miles away, in the highest mountains and they were separated seven seas.

"I am trying to do my best here," he whispered, his eyes met the ground helplessly.

"Naruto I am sorry" _'this is messed up and its all my fault' _this was the only sentence that ranged in her mind.

"And you know what," looking at the background of the place they were in, his voice was croaky, his body felt heavy by the second, recalling memories…

"I thought you were kidnapped or taken away, I couldn't find you," he let a chuckle that died quickly,

"And where were you heading anyway? Were you leaving the village? Sometimes I keep thinking what would've happened if I didn't come back that day," he continued, shrugged at the remainder of the thought, Sakura noticed that he was talking his heart out, this is a new part of Naruto that she never saw, his sorrow and sadness, his deep wound that was caused by her personally.

"All I wanted is to ensure you happiness, but if you don't know what is it that you want then" he stopped, lost in the ending of this sentence, he couldn't see an ending to it in his head.

"You're right, I don't know what I want," she confessed, their eyes met, and for once it was rigid, contact, their eyes locked, whatever _unfinished_ seemed to have a fate in remaining unfinished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i missed a week i know, but i had tons of assignments and projects -.- even with the whole The Last antiNS shit, I won't give up on narusaku, they are my babies, I love them so much !**

**Anyways, I don't care what's canon, i will never give up on any of my stories so if I don't update, BE 100% SURE, that I am either writing or thinking about the next chapter or editing.**

**this chapter has a cliffhanger and i am AWARE of that, this week is rough for narusaku but believe me this story is a happy ending. i will try to update earlier! please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i am very very behind the schedule of this story, **thanks** to all who continued to read my crappy fics even after the 'ending' of the manga..

i am very sorry for not updating anything; projects and such, i couldn't write a word i even had a final i didn't know about DX i cant promise anything really.

and naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon 2:59pm, Konoha Hospital<em>

Fifteen minutes and my break hour ends, I was stirring the cup of coffee that I was holding after I added two cubes of brown sugar while listening to Ino telling me about the new half price sales, a good chance to buy all the Christmas presents but I have to make a list and buy all the wrapping and yadda yadda … ugh, but she there was something else that was important or in other words, _new._

Apparently Sasuke started dating other girls… I didn't know about this until now, Ino didn't tell me, _I_ had to ask her about it, usually she would tell me stuff but she thought I would be hurt but _she _from all people should know that I got over him a long time ago, maybe because after I ran away things messed—that was a big mistake that I cannot fix.

But the fact that Sasuke moved on from the whole bridal-runaway is superb, but he's Sasuke after all. In all facts I was very happy for him, it's a sign that his life is better now, he had moved on from his darkness that he once caved him.

* * *

><p><em>Some Time Ago<em>

It was before noon, the clouds were covering the sky, yet it seems that it would rain later today. The wind was harsh, trees being almost pulled out. the lights were on, the heaters in the stores were on trying to attract more customers by providing warmth in the icy weather that made your finger tips freeze to the point you can't feel them. There were all kinds of stalls selling hot chocolate, sweet potatoes, soothing brewed coffee and such.

Meanwhile, in such weather, The Uchiha was exiting the Training Grounds after an exhausted training session with the whiskered blonde, specially after the Sasuke punched him, Naruto was insisted on getting his revenge, yet the raven guy suggested a better solution, a sparring session without using sharingan or Kyuubi chakra or Sage Mode, just simple ninjutsu.

It was inevitable that they wrecked the ground, using only simple techniques from the academy days, however Naruto won and decided a re-match, this time with Sasuke using his sharingan, before they could actually argue about that,

Sasuke and Naruto noticed someone approaching them; someone _female_, the raven-haired was picking his pouch from the ground Naruto went and greeted her _(he thought that she may be one of his fans)_

"Sorry about the training grounds its pretty messed up, if you were gonna take—"

"I came here actually to talk to Sasuke... Sorry" she was almost Sakura's height, she light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, caramel-colored eyes, wearing a white long dress. She smiled apologetically.

Naruto turned his head "hey Sasuke! She wants to talk to you," he shouted.

Sasuke half glared at Naruto, while he walked to meet them, he looked at her

"Ok I'm going to Ichiraku" the blonde waved (snickered) and exited the training grounds leaving Sasuke with the girl in an awkward silence

"So you came here for what?"

"y-yes" her face was tomato red, while Sasuke waited for her to talk.

"I-I'm — well— would you like to go out together to grab a cup of coffee together?"

"I don't drink coffee" he answered, he wasn't really fond of coffee, it had too much energy that he didn't need.

"Oh" she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear _'is he rejecting me already_' avoiding his gaze obviously, _"okay again"_

"I'm sorry this was too forward" she laughed a little bit "my name is Makino" she bowed, and the smiled at him.

"and will it be okay if we went out on a date together?"

'_now if he said no, I will run_'

Sasuke actually gave time and thought about it, although his outside face was stern and dark almost glaring, but in the inside he was considering it. The girl was actually a bit frightened from the expression he was giving but when he said "I don't mind" she needed time to register his response.

He didn't mind at all, it was about time that he started making new relations with other females, start anew page with someone, build a family and settle in. it was gonna take a long time so this was a door for him to find peace, to walk in a new light leaving all the darkness behind, he knew that it would be difficult, challenging and will require for him to open new feelings that he didn't know he had, or haven't experienced in a very long time. Sasuke knew that he can't go back in being his five year old self, but his thinking back then, his imagination and his ambitions were innocent and pure, part of him wanted to feel this way again another part ensured him that there was nothing 'happy' can happen for _free_, bad always followed the good.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was a five-stars, tall glass windows allowed the sun to illuminate the place making the atmosphere cozy and refreshing at the same time, their orders were simple, soup, salad; beverages were tea for her and water for him. she talked about her job as a nurse, he listened. she made a joke and laughed, he didn't respond, more like he didn't really get the joke or didn't see what was the funny part in it.<p>

She told him to talk about himself,

what was there to talk about, didn't everybody already know about his past? and more importantly, what did _she_ want to know?

"What do you want to know?" simple as that.

"ummm" she put her index finger on her chin thinking about a question, she had so many! But choosing the one that wasn't too personal is hard.

"what is your favorite color?"

he was a little bit surprised at her question, he expected her to ask about his life or career or goals or his past, since she seemed to be the forward type.

"is that your question?"

"yeah"

She took a sip of her tea and looked at him.

"Blue"

"Cool"

and there was another silence

"Aren't you gonna ask me about my favorite color?" she said

"Okay"

she almost rolled her eyes

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your favorite color?"

"Oh" she smirked "I won't tell you, ask me something else?"

He sighed "why did you become a nurse?" he wasn't really that curious, but he wanted to stay away from questions that were childish and personal, stick in being professional.

and then he remembered that this was a date and he was about to mentally grunt but then it dawned on him … it wasn't that bad actually.

"My mom was a nurse, she used to take me to the hospital with here all the time, the nurses were nice and they taught me so much, being a nurse was something that I saw myself be. So I did" she smiled meekly at him.

The way she said it was so simple, so easy, as if life drew her a treasure map and she followed the steps and won.

And for a minute, if there were a chance for her to be with him, _the one_ with so much pain, the one who his treasure map got torn, burnt and lost, he would stain her perfect life with his imperfect broken one.

The date continued with them talking about the food in the restaurant and their fav food (she was doing all the talking and all the questions) and other stuff. He walked her home and bid goodbyes. He didn't give her a chance to ask him again.

Sasuke, _The Uchiha_ Sasuke, had to do a lot of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>a very short chapter, an OOC sasuke.. the whole story is OOC who am i kidding? XD<strong>

**its okay if this chapter was crappy, the next one won't be. i hope so. sorry again.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! \^O^/ and Happy New Years (its still 25th but anyway) **


	9. Chapter 9

**To Siena (guest): i am very sorry if this story was misleading in any point, it was meant to be a narusaku and i know in the setting doesn't say any pairing (i didn't know how to do pairings) but now its fixed. **

**the reason i write more sasuke is because i love writing him (and I want to make this fic revolves about sasuke, naruto and sakura)**

**i need to give attention to my other fics, seriously . **

**i wrote this immediately after midnightscar17 review, i want to thank everyone who actually followed and fav this story, you have no idea how it made my day :') **

**Disclaimer: Naruto was never mine.**

* * *

><p>She finished the last wrapping for the last present, the rosette looked at all the presents, checked that they all had cards attached to them.<p>

She took a pen and wrote on the card that she was holding "_**To Uzumaki Naruto, Merry Christmas" **_(she drew a little heart and a little star, just like she did to all the other cards.)

Sakura had to get them ready early this year, because she wouldn't make it to Ino's party since everyone will be there. she had a shift at the hospital, _during Christmas._

Most people would be annoyed but she wasn't, it was good to be away from social gatherings where _everyone_ was there. the last time all the teams and sensei's were in an occasion, was her wedding that did not happen.

* * *

><p>Snowing. It was definitely snowing. Sakura loved snow. The soft white substance that can cause <em>so<em> many damages making the ER cramped with injured people.

She had already dropped her presents at Ino's. And gave the presents for her parents this morning, since they will be leaving for a vacation outside Konoha.

she went to get a cup of water, sorting out everything in her brain,

and her mind kept bringing her back to _their _last argument, which she tried not to occupy her thoughts with it, but no matter how the whole thing replayed in her mind, he was right, she was wrong. End of story. _she _did not know what she wanted, but now she know one thing, she wants to fix it all, she had already fixed things with Sasuke, her parents, why was it so hard to sort things out with Naruto.

after their talk she decided that they needed a break, avoiding him was part of the process.

that was concluded after she saw him. Twice.

The first time was when she choose another route to her apartment that _happened_ to have Ichiraku on the way, just to see him if he was at his favorite ramen stall, she was carrying so many bags after returning from a long shopping spree, Sakura couldn't help but to steal a glance at the stalls

It's not about the chances of him being there, because it was Naruto and this was ramen, if Tsunade bet on it she would've won,

However this was distinctively about if_ she_ was hoping he would be there

Naruto was laughing with the old man, asking for seconds, or thirds, she could hear him talking about Iruka-sensei and the Academy, it left a smile on her face.

The second time, their eyes met; but only for a split second, she was the one to look away, it was during their friends' meeting at the barbecue shop, she dismissed herself not long after, saying that she had to go somewhere.

She went because she made a decision to figure out what to say to Naruto.

* * *

><p><em> 8pm, 24th of December.<em>

The ER slowly calmed down, but that doesn't mean work was. She checked on some patients, mostly kids, it was either flu or allergy, another case came where a kid got glass in his foot, it was critical the gash was deep, she couldn't forget the boy's eyes, they were puffy and full of tears with frequent sobbing, she kept telling him that he will be okay she promised.

The medic team with her managed to taken the small pieces of glass off his feet in a short amount and his foot started changing color. They took the big one causing blood to ooze out of the cut, they supported him with medication; his foot began to regain it natural color.

He was now sleeping soundly; his foot in a good condition, she would pass by making sure there was no sign of infection.

The clock read 10:47 and everything was okay, an hour ago she got out of another surgery.

she was about to walk to her office for a little break, the beeping sound of the device in her jacket pocket heeded her that she was needed. it was a pregnant lady in labor, Sakura immediately took over the situation; the other doctors were busy, ordered the nurses to prepare the OR.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later, 12:35 <em>

She congratulated the lady about her new born baby, the nurses placed some Christmas decorations in front of her room with a sign said, "_it's a Boy_".

Sakura Haruno started regretted working on holidays, it was tiring and she wanted to lay down and sleep for three days straight! Two surgeries in a row was overwhelming, she felt a headache forming in her temples. '_Great'_

Her legs led her to the closest coffee machine, when she reached there the sight of the machine didn't seem to help in making her feel better, what's the point of drinking a machine-made-beverage when she can get one from the café nearby she told the reception desk that she will be away for a bit.

the café was closed, ugh it was Christmas walking all the way in the freezing cold weather only wearing her white jacket (it was troublesome to take it off and stuff) she decided to go back when her eyes detected a stall, a small one, that had a sign that said they sold 'best hot chocolate ever for 2$' she put her hands in her pocket making them warm and walked there. She requested for a cup, paid and went back, warming hands with soothing beverage.

Once she reached the doors, it started to snow.

"Sakura you can go" she heard one of the nurses talking to her the moment she walked in to the hospital.

"Huh?" she had just finished sipping the last drop of her drink, it was warming her insides.

"there other doctors to take over, you can go," she smiled, telling her that they were fine and they would call her if there were any serious cases.

* * *

><p>The party was amazing, Ino knew how to decorate, the tree lit up the room, the drinks were delicious, all kinds of food were placed on the long table, there were so many presents under the tree, mistletoes hanging around, it all felt Christmas-y.<p>

Almost everyone was there, Shikamaru, Chouji (they were there so early to help Ino) Team Gai sensei were there, Neji and Tenten were making tea, Lee was preparing the glasses, Kiba was sorting out the bottles of alcohol, Hinata was helping Ino making dinner, Kakashi came in late with Yamato and Gai-sensei, at some point they all ended playing a card game and Shino the referee. (Kakashi was winning) Sai and Naruto went to get instant ramen.

When Naruto and Sai came back, the dinner was ready. after dinner the instant ramen was gone in some blonde upredictable ninja's stomach, the tea was poured for everyone (it was Neji's herbal tea) and just when the bottle of wine was opened, Tsunade was on the door with Shizune, as if the slug-princess had a sixth sense in detecting fine alcohol, and so the drinks were served, it wasn't a surprise that Tsuande had her sake with her. they chatted, talked and joked and when it snowed they all went to the balcony amazed by the snow and how small and fragile it was yet it covered the entire village.

Before it announced midnight, Sakura walked in

"Hey guys, is the party over yet?" her hair was covered with sprinkles of snow (now melting) azure eyes were first to detect her.

"Just in time! We were just opening the presents" Ino exclaimed.

"Great, I need a drink" she smiled brightly and made a bee-line to the table, it was an excuse for her eyes not to meet with him, Kakashi hand her a glass.

"Sakura, please fetch me one with you" she heard Tsunade's request

"Hai" she took the bottle from Kakashi and poured one for Tsunade.

"I would want to ask how you are but I can tell" Kakashi said. Sakura chuckled, not sure if he meant her exhausting face or something else.

Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Sai were playing cards this time and Shino was announcing Neji was the winner, Ino was handing the presents and Shizune was helping her, Tonton was sleeping soundly under the tree.

Sakura walked to the living room and handed Tsunade her drink and sat next to her, she was holding her glass too, green eyes scanned the room, her lips still lingering at the glass, Tenten adding sugar to her tea, Neji keeps telling her that the tea would lose it taste when adding any kind of sweeteners, Ino and Shizune were arranging the presents (they look like they are almost done) Kakashi is reading his smutty novel while yamato is taking any alcoholic beverage out of Gai-sensei and Lee's hands, the rest of the boys were playing cards, she noticed Kiba hiding a card under his sleeve, she smiled and looked away. Her eyes met _him_, he was already looking at her, she could've looked away, there was this part of her that had the courage to not break their gaze, not like last time, maybe it was the whole atmosphere where everyone is busy in chatting, laughing and such gave her the power to hold on to his blue eye intensity.

"Okay its presents time" that was a sharp announcement for them to look away.

Everyone starting exchanging the presents and all she thought about is how will Naruto react to hers.

Her greens were tracing back and forth at her that she made for Naruto that is now Naruto is holding and at her hands that held his.

Tenten was eyeing their interaction through out the whole evening, the way they looked at each other.

Naruto felt disappointed when he knew Sakura couldn't make it he felt bad after their last talk, their last encounter was at the barbecue shop when she noticed his presence concluding that she was mad at him or hurt or sad, he was fully aware that he said things came out due frustration and anger that was somewhat true but that does not mean things will have to be like this forever.

He didn't know how to face her, maybe if he talked to her things will back to normal, they will be friends again, scorching off the difficult air that hung up between them. Their friendship is more valuable, for what all they went through from hardships to good times it would certainly be silly for their bond to falter.

He felt her chakra coming at the door and he thought he was hallucinating, due the amount of instant ramen he ate, but when she walked in, her pink hair covered with snow, smiling with her red cheeks and nose, he was sure that this will be a long evening.

Almost contemplating her every move, pouring wine into the glass, propping her slim body on the couch, the way her jaw moved when drinking and when their eyes locked he couldn't read her mind yet he didn't dare to look away, there was something that he didn't know, something that she knew. He felt so close to her, her eyes held something of his, despite the distant that separated them.

the announcement of the presents broke the inspection to each other's thoughts.

He opened hers, carefully to not ruin the wrapping placing it aside; it was a long wooden box, he didn't hesitate to open and his eyes found two wooden chopsticks that had a small carving on top of the sticks that said _**"Uzumaki Naruto"**_.

She studied the way his eyes widened a little bit at her present, hoping he liked it, it was a pair of handmade chopsticks, there was a class of wood carving that luckily started when her shift ended so she took it, (most of her classmates made mini statues of animals, but she thought of how a pair of chopsticks would be perfect a Christmas present for him, she was surprised to see one of the old people at the council attended the class too)

He looked back at her, noticing her eyes were glancing at him he smiled and walked to her,

She scooted over for him to sit next to her and he did, "Sakura-chan before I say anything I want to tell—"

"Sakura please help me out with the glasses here" Ino shouted all the way from the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, I will be back" she stood up and went to the kitchen. _Irritated_, she was definitely irritated, just when they find the right time to talk things through, but she also felt like she was saved, what was she supposed say to him, or to at least let him know. She would sure hear him out, listen to his sayings, but what was scaring her the most what she will say, she knew herself in being an expert in making things worse.

Sakura took the glasses of wine, and started to wash them, Ino left to pick up the other ones, it felt so much better to be a little bit away from the gathering, she needed to prepare what she will say to him, or try to say to him before this evening ends, when she felt a hand tugging the glass away, her head shot to see who it is.

"Hand it to me" he said, grinning as always.

"Its okay I can handle it" she said,

"You don't want me to help you?" he raised a brow

"No I didn't mean that-"

"So?"

The rosette rolled her eyes and gave him the glass.

After she finished washing them Sakura hands him the glass and he would dry them, this went for a couple of times, they were standing next to each other, their shoulders would touch whenever she would go and add more water in the sponge, she tried not to make a big deal of it, but her cheeks betrayed her, she thanked the god for her hair that was covering the side of her face.

"Thank you" he was drying the droplets that trickled on corners of the glass, looking at her, she seemed too focused on washing; she was avoiding his gaze that he directed to her.

"Your very welcome, It was handmade, but the N in the on the chopsticks looks a little bit skewed" her voice was clipped as she twirled a lock of her rosy hair around her finger, looking away, feeling him looking at her.

"You made it?"

"Yes, you don't have to use them, they… are not that perfect, just put them as a decoration" she laughed, In case he didn't like it.

He didn't laugh. She made him something, Sakura actually took the time to make him something, he would be grateful if she bought him a pair of normal chopsticks, but she made those, he would never use them as decoration.

"They look fine to me, I don't mind using them" before should say anything "also Sakura, about earlier—" he put the towel aside. Looking fully at her now.

She noticed his position changed, "Wait" she washed her hands and dried them off; _she_ also needed to be fully close to him when hearing him out.

"Okay, about… earlier" she started where he stopped, her hands by her sides, surprise that herself wasn't freaking out to the close proximity they are in, only inches separated them, they were in a small kitchen, alone, everyone is celebrating Christmas, it was as if they were in an entirely different universe, yet they are here, still in the apartment, still in the small kitchen, the blonde and the pink, the teammates who knew each other for a long long time, the twinkling emerald eyes meeting the cerulean ones, waiting for him to talk, to let out a word, to breathe.

"Sakura" he started, noticing how close it hesitated him.

"I-I was wrong to say those things to you back then"

"_Ino! LEAVE THEM" Tenten whispered angrily nudging Ino's shoulder, "ouch!" Ino tried not to scream, "leave them" _

"_No, don't you wanna know what is going on? Sakura would never tell us" _

_Tenten joined her in listening to the conversation between the two teammates._

They didn't notice their friends, once she looked at him; her focus was only at him excluded from all reality, as if all time stood.

Once he said those words, his heart, eyes, ears, all senses waiting for her response, looking at her eyelashes, moving in split of a second, her lips that he anxiously wanted them to move, to let out any word.

"Naruto don't apologize," she couldn't even turn her gaze away, she wanted him to know that she didn't want him to be the one who have to be forgiving.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you" he touched her arms, then holding them when she looked away

"You didn't, I did" she blinked and felt a gulp forming in her throat. Why was he thinking that he had hurt her?

He leaned in, trying to bring her attention to him.

"Naruto, I may don't know what I want, but I do know what I don't want,"

Looking wholly at him, taking a breath "I don't want to lose you." her heart picked a new beat,

"I don't want lose you either, I hate to see you and act like we are completely strangers" he hoped that after this, no more of the awkward vibe emits whenever they met, because it hurt to see that they cannot be normal, they cannot be friends in the least.

"So are we fine now?" he asked, not noticing his grip tightened slightly around her arms, she moved her head to look at him, it was that blue in his eyes that was attracting her greens. So he wanted _them_ to be back…

"Yes" she smiled, she felt tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't sad, she was happy that she went through this, that they are back now. _to normal_. She would take it; the 'normal' because she needed him so, normal was fine.

she was so in daze she didn't see him looking at her,

A sound of glass breaking, and Naruto immediately dropped his hands that was holding her, Sakura took steps back from him, the small pieces of the transparent glass almost reached their footing,

"Sorry, i carried too many glasses" Tenten apologized

"You only carried one" Ino muttered under her breath.

_Later On _

"You didn't open my present," he pointed out

"Yes right," Sakura went to get the present and walked back to him, she saw him standing to the window, it had stopped snowing but the lights of the stores and other buildings made the scenery breathtaking.

She smiled while opening it, her fingers touched cold glass, round frame of glass, it was a snowball, yet not snow… she shook the glass ball, instead of snow sakura petals whirled inside as if there was another wind, another universe there, and inside there was a sakura tree, surrounded by snow. He could see the swirling of the pink small petals reflect on her eyes, she looked at him,

"You know spring and snow don't come together, where did you find this?" her voice was almost whispery, her eyes squinted a little bit when she smiled at him, that one smile that he fell for.

"It was really hard to find a gift and I saw this while looking around the stores, and it reminded me of you, I knew you would prefer books" he chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck, his cheeks adopted a faint shade of pink.

"Thank you I like it, so much"

"Wait, it's a music box too" he gestured to look at the back of the glass ball. There was a switch, she twirled the handle thrice and let go, it started playing cute twinkling melody,

"Waah Naruto, its so nice" she smiled at him,

"oh my god look at you too, stop acting like it's the first time you get a present " Tsunade came in, "step aside", she waved her hand at them to step back and closed the window, "It is freezing and none of you thought of closing the god damn window"

They joked around, poured sake for everyone (except for Lee and Gai-sensei), Neji was drunk but he pretended to act that he wasn't, Tenten rolled her eyes, Kakashi was giving book recommendations for Sai, Tsunade joined them the card game and threw bets that she lost (but it didn't count because she was drunk and bets on holidays always don't count) probably everyone in the party was under the spell on alcohol, or was it the fact that this was a time where everyone got together, friends and families.

* * *

><p>1.i am sorry for not posting this on the 25th and <strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! <strong>

2. i hope you like this chapter

3. we didn't get to see cute neji in the manga so I am gonna make a cute neji.

4. december ended and i didn't update promised confession, sorry for not keeping my promises v.v


End file.
